Love at first sight
by Shadic Fusion
Summary: A Mario fanfic story like you never heard of before. Luigi and Rosalina like each other a lot and enjoy each other but someone wants them apart permanently. Who is it? What do they want? Why do they want Luigi and Rosalina apart?


**Love at first sight**

Chapter 1: The brothers

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario and Luigi were going to High school.

"Hey Mario, what do you think high school is like?" Luigi asked.

"From what I heard, I believe it's a big school where you have you own choice of classes and everyone respects you," Mario said as they started walking.

"You think that you are ever gonna get a girlfriend Luigi?" Mario asked as they met up with Peach on their way.

"Well Mario, I think I will in time but not immediately." Luigi said reassuring Mario he would.

"Well at the very least you should by the end of the year." Peach said.

"It'll happen when it does guys. I can't control when that is." Luigi said looking annoyed.

"Whenever it is Luigi, it better happen soon." Mario said.

Luigi then said nothing else until they got there.

They walk in the front door to find a giant list of all the names and where they go for their first classes.

"Looks like I'm on my own for the morning." Luigi said as he started to go to his first class.

"Hmn looks like I'm with you Peach." Mario said as they headed to their first class as well.

When Luigi got to his class, he noticed a lot of familiar faces like Yoshi and Birdo but a bunch of new people Luigi had never seen before.

He then went to take a seat over by himself in the third row back.

He then started talking with Yoshi about his summer until their teacher came in and told everyone to quiet down.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Boo and I will be your english teacher this semester." said.

Just then a girl in a blue dress, and blue high heels came in looking like she just ran her way here.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she looked around for a seat.

"It's ok. Your just in time." said as he looked around for a seat as well.

"There's an empty seat over in the third row." Mr. Boo said as she made her way over to the seat next to Luigi.

Luigi was completely speechless as he saw her come over to him.

The class then went by normal until made them say who they were and something interesting about them.

Luigi then started thinking of what he was gonna say when he realised that it was his turn next.

Then the girl next to him said, "Hi I'm Rosalina and an interesting thing about me is that I have a pet star." She said.

"Hi I'm Luigi and an interesting about me is…." Luigi said as he still couldn't decide what to say.

He then said," An interesting fact about me is that I'm friends with a dinosaur." Luigi said sounding good about what he said.

Yoshi then fist bumps Luigi for saying that when nobody noticed it.

After the class, Luigi then felt like he was in love with Rosalina but said nothing.

He then headed off to his next class and on his way he stopped to chat with Mario for a minute.

"Hey bro how was class?" Mario asked.

"It was pretty good. I told everyone about me and Yoshi being friends." Luigi said.

"Somehow I don't think they would believe that." Mario said sounding puzzled and confused.

The day then went by pretty fast and before they knew it, it was the end of the day.

Luigi then grabbed his stuff when he was stopped by a hand.

He turned around to see it being Rosalina.

"Oh uh hi." Luigi said sounding a bit surprised to see her.

"Hi uhh Luigi right?" She asked.

"Yep there's only one of me." Luigi said smiling a bit.

"Well Luigi, I gotta ask you, are you really friends with a dino?" Rosalina asked looking very puzzled with it.

"Yea it's the truth." Luigi said as Yoshi came over to see what was going on.

"Hey Luigi, what's up?" Yoshi asked as he was about to leave.

"Eh, not much really. I was talking about us being friends." Luigi said smiling.

"Well we've been friends for a while, something like 5 years I think." Yoshi said lost in thought for this.

"Well anyway, I better get going. See ya later Luigi." Yoshi said was he waved bye.

"See what I mean." Luigi said as Rosalina just stood there speechless

"Well thanks for giving me the truth about that. I like it when guys tell me the truth." Rosalina said as she gave a piece of paper to Luigi.

Mario then comes and found Luigi.

"Luigi, we gotta get going, Peach is waiting for us." Mario said as he looked at the time.

"Oh ok Mario."Luigi said as he waved bye to Rosalina.

"I hope he actually looks at that note." Rosalina says as she heads home.

Chapter 2: The Hangout

The next day was just an average day until Lunch when Luigi was chilling out with Mario and Peach at one of the lunch tables.

He wanted to read that note from Rosalina so badly but was worried that they were gonna tell everyone that he likes someone so he kept it to himself.

"So anything new happen with you Luigi?" Peach asked.

"Eh nothing really guys. Just a normal day of school." Luigi said trying to hide the note.

"Ok we're gonna head outside. See ya later." Mario said as he and Peach left Luigi to himself.

He then looks around as he unfolds the note from Rosalina.

It reads: "Dear Luigi. I personally like your honesty despite nobody probably believing you. I can't personally say this in public but I like you. I liked you from the first look at you. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. If you want to let me know. -From Rosalina

As soon as Luigi was finished reading it, he went to go find Rosalina.

He found her in the back part of the school by herself for whatever reason.

"Hey Rosalina." Luigi said smiling.

"Oh hey Luigi." Rosalina looking down about something.

"Everything ok?" Luigi asked as he sat down with her.

"Yea I was just waiting around here for you." Rosalina said.

"Well I read your note and I would love to hang out with you sometime." Luigi said smiling.

As soon as he said that, Rosalina smiled at him.

"I'm free this weekend if that works." Rosalina said as she was very excited.

"Yea I'm free then." Luigi said sounding excited as well.

"Alright it's settled then." Rosalina said.

" See you on saturday." She said as she headed to her next class.

"I'd better get going too." Luigi said as he headed to his next class.

The weekend came and Luigi was super excited.

"Mario I'm heading out for a while." Luigi said as he closed the door trying to keep it a secret.

Luigi then walked over to where they agreed to meet up.

He then meets up with Rosalina about 10 minutes later.

"Hey Rosalina." Luigi said.

" Hey Luigi." Rosalina said as they held hands.

Rosalina then walks Luigi to her place.

"Welcome to my place." Rosalina said as she opened the door.

Inside the door was a bunch of star wallpaper, a massive tv with a bunch of game consoles set up and a pet star that she mentioned.

Luigi then walks in and the star comes crashing into Luigi like an angry dog.

"Calm down Luma, he's a friend." Rosalina said as she picked up the star.

"You ok Luigi?" She asked.

"Yea I'm ok." Luigi said laughing a little.

Luigi then gets up and tries to touch the Luma but then backed away.

"I guess Luma doesn't like you yet." Rosalina said looking a bit sad about this.

"It's ok. Give her/him/it time and they'll like me. I hope." Luigi said sounding confused about a star's gender.

"Anyways, what do ya wanna do?" Rosalina asked as she went to grab some Star Bits for Luma.

"Uhh I guess we could play some video games." Luigi said as he went through the different consoles and as he grabbed the Sega Genesis.

"Ok, Streets of Rage?" Rosalina asked as Luigi was very curious about that.

They then play the Genesis, ate tons of junk food, Luigi orders a pizza for them, Luma starts to like Luigi a bit more.

By the time they had beat Difficult mode on Mega man 2, it was time for Luigi to go.

"Well today was a lot of fun." Luigi said as he grabbed one last piece of pizza to go.

"Your welcome back anytime." Rosalina said as Luma came over and hopped right into Luigi's arms.

"Thanks, I'll be glad whenever that can be." Luigi said smiling as he put Luma down.

"Luigi, I know we've only talked for a few days but, can we be a couple?" Rosalina asked.

Luigi thought for a moment. He knew he couldn't say no to her after all, he liked her as much as she liked him.

"Would this be an answer?" Luigi said as he kissed Rosalina.

"Oh bigtime." Rosalina said as she blushed.

Luigi then walked home with Rosalina and him as a true couple now and Mario couldn't joke about him not having a girlfriend anymore.

He then checks his pocket and sees a note from Rosalina.

It said: "Luigi I know we became a couple but I kinda don't want people to know yet just until I'm ready to admit it.

I Luigi's thoughts: "Well I don't want to upset her so I better keep this between us."

Luigi then opens the door to find Mario and Peach playing Smash Bros.

"Oh you're back." Mario said as Luigi came in to the living room.

"Yea just went out to hang out with a friend." Luigi said trying not to say anything about Rosalina.

"That's nice Luigi, now can ya come and help me kick mario's butt in smash." Peach asked as she knew Luigi was better at Smash then Mario.

They then spent the rest of the day playing Smash Bros and having a blast laughing at Peach and her glitch capabilities.

Chapter 3: The rival

For the next few days Luigi and Rosalina didn't talk much trying to keep their relationship hidden from everyone.

The only class they had together was english but even there they kept their relationship hidden.

"Now class, you will have an assignment on history of stars and what they are meant for." said as he picked up a piece of paper.

"Ok you're gonna work with the person next to you on this project." said as he sat down in his chair.

Luigi's thoughts: "This is perfect, nobody in the class knows the stars better than Rosalina." as he smiled at Rosalina.

They then were about to kiss each other but stopped to try and keep their relationship hidden.

The next day they had a new student added to Luigi's english class. His name was Wario and he looked very buff and looked like he won any fight he entered.

He sat down in the row behind Luigi and Rosalina.

"Luigi can I talk to you after class?" Rosalia asked.

"Yea sure." Luigi promised.

After class Luigi and Rosalina met up like they said they would.

"Luigi, we may be in danger." Rosalina said sounding serious.

"How so?" Luigi asked as he was very puzzled.

"Let's just say Ex-boyfriend wants me back." Rosalina said looking around to make sure Wario wasn't around.

"It's Wario isn't it?" Luigi said with a funny feeling it was Wario.

"Yep it's him. If you see him with me, don't freak out. Just stay outta sight from him." Rosalina said as she left to go to her next class and Luigi then followed her.

Chapter 4: Things change

It had been a week since Rosalina warned Luigi about Wario and so far nothing had happened between them but he was keeping a close eye on them.

At Rosalina's house over the weekend….

"This is going along great." Luigi said as Luma was handing Rosalina a mini ball.

"Yea at this rate we'll have the best project out of the whole class." Rosalina said as Luma put the mini ball in the center of the model star.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Rosalina checks the peephole.

"Luigi, hide. It' Wario." Rosalina said very worrying.

Luigi didn't take more than 2 seconds to think. He just did. He jumped behind the couch as Rosalina opened the door.

"Hey baby. You look like you're doing fine." Wario said smiling.

"Yea same to you." Rosalina said smiling a little.

Just then Luma comes over to Rosalina and starts getting angry at Wario.

She then picks up Luma. "Calm down. It's ok dear." Rosalina said as she held Luma in her arms.

"Who cares about a star, it's just a gas ball that shouldn't be alive." Wario said very hurtful like.

"I do actually. Now what do you want? I told you we're through." Rosalina said putting Luma on the couch who then jumped down with Luigi.

"Shh." Luigi whispered to Luma who kept quiet so they could hear what was going on.

"Look I want you back girl." Wario said with a grin on his face.

"Look I told you, we're through and nothing is changing that," Rosalina said becoming more and more nervous.

Luigi was super tempted to come out and say something to this jerk.

Rosalina then winked at Luigi meaning she needed some backup.

Luigi then came out from behind the couch with Luma.

"Who are you chump?" Wario asked not looking impressed.

"I'm just a friend of Rosalina and you're making her feel uncomfortable so I'd suggest you leave." Luigi said with fire in his eyes.

"I'll leave when she becomes my girlfriend again thank you." Wario said looking mad that someone would deny him.

"Look I don't care who you think you are being all tough like that but if she's through with you she's through so leave before I have to resort to the next level." Luigi said looking more and more mad.

"Hmph look at you. A skinny teen telling me what to do." Wario said as he readied a punch.

"You don't scare me fatty. In fact you are just someone your friends like because your tough but really, you have a soft spot for something/ somebody." Luigi said acting like a jerk to Wario.

"If you think that scares me you are very much mistaken." Wario said as he tried to punch Luigi.

Luigi dodged the punch and decided to "leave" so he could find out more about what happened.

He found an open window so he climbed back in when Luma then found him.

Luma then shows him something.

"Hm? What's this?" Luigi asked quietly.

It was a small book that had a bunch of stars on it.

Luigi then opened the book and decided to read a page.

"September 15 Last year: I was really ready to leave Wario for good but something wanted me to stay with him. I need to stop thinking I need him so people don't pick on me and my hair as well as what's under my left eye.

"September 20 Last year: I did it.I finally left Wario even though he wants to still be with me. I decided to block him any way I could. I'm glad he transferred schools a few weeks ago.

Luigi then jumped back a few pages.

"August 1 Last year: I kinda am getting sick of Wario always wanting to hang out with me and trying to get closer with me. I'm just not ready for that yet. I can't believe he's blackmailing me.

As soon as Luigi was done reading that page, he gave the book back to Luma and decided enough was enough.

He then walks into the living where he sees Wario trying to kiss Rosalina.

"Ok! This ends now!" Luigi yelled as Wario turns around.

"Ha! What are you gonna do, punch me?" Wario asked laughing at Luigi and his fury.

Luigi then decides to walk over and what Wario wasn't expecting happened.

He then starts punching Wario over and over again in the face till he had blood all over his face.

"This isn't over Luigi." Wario said as he left.

"Did he leave?" Rosalina asked as she got up from the floor.

"Yea he's gone for now." Luigi said as he helped her up.

"Wait. How did you get back in when I saw you go out the door?" Rosalina wondered.

"Luma opened a window to let me back in and when I got back in Luma showed me something." Luigi said as he picked up the book again from Luma.

"Can you please explain to me what happened?" Luigi asked as he needed answers.

"Sigh I wish I didn't have to but you need to know." Rosalina said sadly.

"Sigh I was made fun of back in 8th and 9th grade and Wario was the only one who would ever stand up for me. So then we became a couple for about a year and we broke up." Rosalina said very sorrowfully.

"Ok that makes sense but what about the part where he blackmailed you?" Luigi asked.

"Well, there was this one point where we had a photo session with a friend of mine. But they screwed up with the photos and we were badly screwed up." Rosalina said as she brought a tear in her eye.

"I don't wanna know about that but what I'm putting together is, is that you guys were together, you broke up, and he was blackmailing you for a few months." Luigi said as he cleared the tear from her eye.

"Don't worry Rosalina, we'll get through this together." Luigi said reassuring her that everything would turn out alright.

Chapter 5: The fight

For the next few days especially in english class, Rosalina stayed close with Luigi to be safe in case Wario was planning something to get her back.

"Our "Thing" can't be hidden for much longer." Rosalina said very worrying.

"It's ok. They'll find out soon enough and when that happens we'll face it together." Luigi said trying to make her feel better.

After that, Wario was making hand signs to mark that he was gonna kill Luigi which worried him.

After class, Wario decides that he's had enough of Luigi and wants to end him for good.

Before Luigi leaves the class, Wario grabs him and tosses him at a wall.

"What was that?" Luigi wondered as he got fire in his eyes.

"You and me, outside in the basketball courtyard, after school or else." Wario said as he left Luigi to think.

"Hmn should I go?" Luigi said wondering if it was the right thing.

"Luigi, I have a plan." Rosalina said as she came in and helped him up.

"I'm gonna get a teacher to stop this." Rosalina said as she's had enough of this too.

"That should work, get whoever it is to go to the basketball court after school." Luigi said

After school came around, Luigi went to the basketball court like Wario wanted.

They met up and decided to fist fight it to the death.

"Only one will stand victorious." Wario said as he charged at Luigi.

Luigi dodges Wario and punches Wario square in the nose.

"Ha that was nothing!" Wario said as he then punched Luigi in the face.

Just then Principal Bowser came over to see the commotion followed by Rosalina.

"What is this?" Principal Bowser asked with anger in his eyes.

"Sir, Wario is abusing me and my friend here. He's forcing us to split apart and being straight up obnoxious." Rosalina said with anger in her eyes.

"Well if that's the case then Wario, you're EXPELLED!" Principal Bowser said as he showed Wario the door.

"I don't want to see you anywhere near this school EVER again!" Principal Bowser yelled as he breathed fire in the air.

"HA! This isn't over you 2. I'll be back!" Wario said as started to laugh "menacingly".

"Well Luigi, is this the end our relationship?" Rosalina asked.

"No it has just started my dear." Luigi said smiling as the kissed and headed back to Rosalina's.

**The End**

**Hugh thank you to Morgan64 for giving me the idea to do this story!**

**Go check her out, heck I teamed up with her for one of her stories.**

**Thanks for reading and stay cool :)**


End file.
